Horrid Henry: Super Creepy Hyper Realistic Turbo Edition HD Remake DX
by The Classy Walrus
Summary: A parody of lost episode creepypastas. I was wondering why not new episodes of Horrid Henry. After looking up on an anonymous forum (because I'm edgy) someone contacted me and gave me an unreleased episode, it's name, was Horrid Henry: The Lost Super Creepy Hyper Realistic Turbo Edition HD Remake DX.


**DISCLAIMER: This story is a parody ot lost episode creepypastas, stories that are trying to be scary but ended up being stupid. This is to mock and make fun and should be seen as a comedy instead of an actual horror story. Also make sure to comment if you liked this, give me criticism or to just call me a dick. Anyways, hope you enjoy my messed up mind.**

It all happened 62 years ago... in 2013, back when I was a big little boy. I was waiting for Horrid Henry to come on TV, but it didn't. In fact, my TV was off, so I switched it on and behold, Horrid Henry was on. However, it was an episode that I'd seen exactly 5,256,791 times. After 3 minutes, 24 seconds and 38 nanoseconds, I called out, "Is this a re-run I see before me?" The TV doesn't reply, as it was a TV. I got up after having a healthy bowl of diabetes (It was Frosties), and turned off the TV.

"Why am I only seeing re-runs?" I asked myself with my hand on my chin. Could it be that older episodes were shown in the mornings? Nah, of course not. So as a smart person, I decided to do the most time consuming thing possible, go on my computer and research. I used the fastest browser known to man, the Tor browser (I don't like Google Chrome... I just don't) and used anonymous image boards to find out for myself. I got the normal replies like, "man child", "twat", "gay lord", "weeb" and "lol, kill yourself". It took 10 years until I got a response from "Anonymous Killer 666", the user responded with, "I have the reason why you aren't seeing new episodes, I will give it to you. Simply email me at MarkHenderson55621 ." I looked at it and said, "Seems legit." I then emailed him to found out why.

"U Tld meh Y They R no new Hurrid Horny epusods, Can U PLS Tel meh." I emailed him, I then got a reply 1 second later.

"Jesus! Can't you spell? I could hardly read that! You must suck at school. Anyways, I have an unreleased episode of Horrid Henry. It's called, Horrid Henry The Lost Super Creepy Hyper Realistic Turbo Edition HD Remake DX. I can send this to you. But I must warn you, Horrid Henry The Lost Super Creepy Hyper Realistic Turbo Edition HD Remake DX can be damaging, I barely survived. But if you want this, I must have your... credit card information."

That was weird, how can he send me that in 1 second? Was it magic? Was he a fast writer? Was it unrealistic logic caused by the author trying to be scary but ended up being ridiculous? And how can a simple episode be damaging? Was it magic? Was it paranormal? Was it unrealistic logic caused by the author trying to be scary but ended up being ridiculous? I brushed it off and proceeded to give him my credit card information and my address. He then replied to me with "Thank you, I will give you the DVD as soon as possible. It will arrive in your post box."

2 weeks later, the DVD arrived in the post box, I may have lost all my money but who cares, I got my hands on an unreleased episode of Horrid Henry. I couldn't wait, this will answer my question and I will be one of the lucky ones to watch an unreleased episode, I was excited. I opened the case with my beautiful hands, my eyes melted by the disc's shininess. My eyes grew back and I saw the disc again, it looked new but there was something written in permanent marker, it read Horrid Henry The Lost Super Creepy Hyper Realistic Turbo Edition HD Remake DX. I couldn't wait any longer, so I threw the disc into the DVD player and I rested myself on my seat. It didn't turn on. "Could this be a glitch?" I thought to myself, as I looked for the source of the problem. I found it, I forgot to plug the DVD player in. "Ugh, wires." I groaned.

After plugging the DVD player to the TV, I finally got it working. I plopped myself onto my chair and I had a plate of Frosties, they're gonna taste great. The DVD started and it just went straight to an episode, no menu, but at least it started with the opening. However, something was off... IT WAS LOW PITCHED AND THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE OMG TEH SPOOKS! I was scared.

It then cut to Henry and his family eating breakfast. Henry was slurping his cereal as usual and his mum told him off. "Henry! Stop slurping!" Henry ignored his mum and continued to slurp. His mum got angry. "HENRY! LISTEN! DON'T SLURP!" Henry then smiled a crude smile, he then looked at his mother.

"Why don't you die you bitch?!" Henry growled. Henry's mum and dad then delivered him a hard smack across his face, a red mark was visible on his cheek. Henry's Dad glared at him. "THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO TALK BACK TO US LIKE THAT! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He shouted. Henry turned to face his parents, but his face looked different. His face wasn't just realistic, or photo realistic, or hyper realistic, he looked SUPER ULTRA HYPER OMEGA REALISTIC IN HD! The spooks was getting to me.

He stared at his mother and said, "You know what, why don't I kill you. NAHNAHNAHNAH NAH NAH!" Henry then lunged at his mother and snapped her neck. She tossed and turned even though her neck was snapped. Henry's Dad did nothing, he was always a loving husband. Henry's mum stopped moving and Henry turned to his dad, he said, "Go to sleep! (Because why fucking not)" And he punched his dad so hard that he flew out the window and was bleeding everywhere. Henry took out a knife and stabbed his dad's chest. There was blood running down his nipples and he died.

I was crying, I called out. "Why would Henry do this? This is not right!" With tears running down my chinny chin chin. Henry turned to face me and snapped. "Sit down and shut the fuck up!" I sat down and did what I was told.

Henry's brother, Peter, came down the stairs to see what was going on. His pupils shrunk when he saw what happened, both his parents were dead, and his brother was standing over their bodies. Peter cried out. "MUM! HENRY KILLED DAD AND... oh yeah, that's right." Henry looked at Peter with a crooked smile and started to walktowards him. Peter then ran towards the front door. He opened the door, get on the floor, everybody walk the dinosaur. As Peter danced away, Henry did not join and pounced on Peter and chocked him.

Tears were running down my face like waterfalls, my house was flooded. Why would Henry do this to his family, he loved his family because my fanfiction told me so. Henry then got up and looked at me. I stood up as well and asked, "Why? Why would you do this?"

Henry glared at me and answered my question, "Because... lolz. Now it is time for you to join them."

I screamed and Henry lunged out of the TV and KILLED ME. Oh, I forgot to mention that I am dead, that was important. I have become skeleton and wrote this. I am writing to warn you about Horrid Henry The Lost Super Creepy Hyper Realistic Turbo Edition HD Remake DX so you won't suffer how I did. In fact, to make sure that nobody suffers the same fate as I did, I am killing them, sure they can simply not watch it but this is better. I have to go now, I am ready to kill someone who is reading a story... my story.

Lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol you're next.


End file.
